His Erica
by rabbitremy
Summary: Stiles/Erica. Stiles isn't Lydia. Which is why he said yes to Erica.


Title: His Erica

Pairing: Stiles/Erica

Summary: Stiles isn't Lydia. Which is why he said yes to Erica.

AN: I know nothing of epilepsy. I'm so sorry if I misrepresent the disease or insult someone. This just grabbed me when I was cooking and it's not meant to be taken seriously. Just know that. I don't have a beta but, I read through it a couple times so everything should be ok. Umm...also pre-show. No major spoilers unless you don't know what Erica turns into and maybe this is angst? Enjoy!

* * *

Stile's had his first date at 13 and despite what Scott will tell you it wasn't with Ms. McCall either. He did technically go on a 'date' with her (and that's another story entirely!) but that was after he went out with Erica Reyes. Everyone knew about Erica and besides some jackasses who like to bully her about her disease no one really talked to Erica. But, one day after Stiles had been rejected for the millionth time by Lydia he bumped into Erica in the library.

She had just started taking a new medication that gave her a softness in her face that Stiles found adorable. Erica wasn't pretty in the same way as Lydia and she hide her body under baggy clothes but she had beautiful eyes and hair he just wanted to brush.

"Hey Erica! Finishing up that report for English? Man, I haven't even started it yet and I have to read Animal Farm and that is like, the most boring book in existence and there's the new Batman movie coming out Friday! But, my dad said I can't go unless I get at least a B on this stupid report which is dumb- and I'm rambling, sorry. How are you?" Erica was staring at Stiles who had, somewhere in that monologue, taken a seat across from her and was no waiting patiently (but twitchy. And, really that didn't bother Erica. She knew all about not being in control of your body.) for her to continue the conversation.

If you asked her what prompted the shy girl to finally ask out her crush she wouldn't be able to tell you. All Erica knew was Stiles was in the same room as her, smiled at her when he came in and proceeded to have a conversation with her.

"Do you maybe want to go see it with me? The movie I mean!" She stumbled for words as Stiles gaped a bit at her, "I was going to go anyway, I mean. And, Batman is the best and you know you're going to have the highest grade in the class anyway so why don't we go…together." Towards the end Erica trailed off quiet and resigned to hear Stiles reject her.

Stiles was speechless, he really didn't know what to say or do in this situation. He liked Erica a lot and she was pretty, who apparently loved Batman. He was in love with Lydia, that much was for certain, but as he sat there staring at Erica he couldn't help but notice himself in her. She was fiddling with her hands, looking off to the side and biting down on her bottom lip. Her shoulders were hunched in defeat and her pretty, pretty hair was already falling to cover her face.

He loved Lydia. But, he never wanted to make someone feel the way she makes him feel. And, right at that very moment Stiles knew how Erica was feeling. "Yeah. Totally, let's go! I'll have my dad drive us and we can get ice cream before or something. It'll be great and Scott totally didn't want to go with me so we'll have tons of fun and I'm rambling again."

Erica had perked up completely. She was sitting upright in her chair with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. The plans were made and Stiles couldn't stop thinking about how her face lit up when she smiled.

Scott was no help once so ever. Stiles was standing in his room a few hours before his date staring down his adorkable puppy of a friend and his entire wardrobe.

"It's a date, dude! You dress up for a date! Wear the button down and tie!" Scott was spinning in his computer chair and holding the most boring shirt and tie combination Stiles had ever seen.

"Dude its BATMAN! The only dressing up you do is cosplay and as awesome as Erica is I don't think she wants her first date to be in costume." Stiles stated, pulling a pair of clean jeans from his closet.

"Ok, bro. You wear what you want. I've already given my advice and I got to get home. Mom's grounded me again." Scott rolled his eyes and made his way to the window.

Feeling vengeful, Stiles yelled "My dad knows you're here McCall and he's gonna call your mom and then you're going to be grounded for being a terrible friend!"

Stiles went quiet and listened to the sound of his father chuckling from down the hall and Scott scouting down the drainpipe. Looking at the jeans in his hand Stiles knew what he had to wear.

At precisely 7:15 on the dot, Stiles rang the doorbell to the Reyes household. He had decided to just appear relaxed and normal. He didn't want to scare Erica off by wearing a stupid tie. Besides, his dad said he looked very presentable. Stiles was wearing the nice jeans with a dark, clean t-shirt that properly fit and a nicer flannel over shirt than usual. Overall he was proud of himself, until Erica answered the door.

Gone were the baggy clothes she wore during the day and here instead were jeans that hugged her curves comfortably and a pretty flow-y top. She had a light jacket thrown over her arm and was wearing just enough make-up to look natural. Her hair was loose and shiny and she was beaming at him.

"You look amazing," Stiles breathed out truthfully, feeling a bit underdressed. A blush rose to Erica's cheeks, "Thank you! You look nice too. Are you ready to go?" Stiles nodded, "But, do I need to do the parent thing? My dad prepped me and I'm positive I can convince your parents I'm a respectable kid!" Erica's smile lost a little of its light, "No…They give their best but. No. Let's just go." Stiles didn't like how down Erica seemed so he grabbed her (soft, soft) hand and pulled her to the car.

"We're early." Stiles couldn't believe it. He timed everything perfectly but they were still 30 minutes early. Ms. McCall used to tell him all the time how important being on time was and he went and blow that on his first date.

"No problem!" Erica was still smiling as she reached for Stiles' hand. "Ice cream remember?" Stiles grinned at her and pulled her along.

The next few minutes passed in laughter. Stiles proceeded to instruct Erica in the magic of multi flavored ice cream and Erica dragged Stiles into a girly store tossing gaudy jewelry at him. The two giggled and took pictures of each other wearing the most outrageous items before the manager politely asked them to leave. They finally made it to the move with a few minutes to spare, still laughing and balancing a tub of popcorn between them.

Scott had tried to make Stiles nervous about the dark theater and what 'could' happen but as soon as the lights dimmed and the previews started the duo were engaged with the movie. Witty remarks were whispered back and forth and Stiles counted it as a personal victory whenever Erica would snort into her drink at something he said. After the movie they had a few minutes to walk around the mall until his dad arrived so they spent them at the arcade playing a game of air hockey. Erica was fierce. She refused to lose and wasn't above using underhand tricks. Stiles was having the time of his life. He loved how freely she laughed at him, with him and how she seemed more confident.

He remembered thinking how Erica wasn't as pretty as Lydia. And she wasn't. No, Erica was beautiful. She was great and all he could think about was kissing those smirking lips at the end of the most awesome date and again tomorrow at school in front of everyone who ever said anything bad about her. Erica was beautiful. Erica was confident. Erica loved Batman, understood the importance of different ice cream flavors, was boss at air hockey and smirked whenever he did something she wanted. Everyone needed to see this Erica. His Erica. Because after tonight that's what she was.

The ride to her house wasn't even awkward. They still laughed and joked and cut off inside jokes with giggling snorts that had his dad chuckling quietly. Stiles' dad was awesome too. He parked a few houses down so he could walk her to her house and say good night.

The only good advice Scott had offered up was to kiss her at the end of the date so she would be thinking about him for the rest of the night. So standing at her doorsteps with the porch light shining down on the both of them he was so beyond ready to kiss her. And, if the way Erica had turned up her face with a tiny smirking challenge in her eyes, he could recognize from air hockey now, she was ready too.

Then Erica's smile immediately fall and a look of terror came to her eyes. Erica fell to the ground and began seizing. "Oh god! Mr. Reyes?!" Stiles knocked hard on the door and shouted out for her parents, he fell down beside her and turned Erica on her side. (He seen the teachers do it, but it was still scary.)

Her parents came out pushing Stiles out of the way all the time yelling at him.

"What did you do?"

"This is all your fault!"

"We shouldn't have let her go, Greg!"

Stiles' dad had ran over to them and that's when Stiles blacked out. He woke up tucked into bed with his dad's arm around him. Stiles couldn't remember the last time he dad cuddled him like this but right now it did nothing to help him.

He was the reason Erica seized. She must have laughed too much or ate something weird. That's why they didn't want to meet him. Her parents knew he would screw up their daughter. And, God he did. Stiles couldn't do anything right and that included love a girl as perfect as Erica.

Erica was beautiful. Erica was confident. Erica loved Batman, understood the importance of different ice cream flavors, was boss at air hockey and smirked whenever he did something she wanted. Everyone needed to see this Erica. But, she wasn't his Erica. No, he could only ruin Erica.

As Stiles began to cry thinking of how tomorrow he would play off the most amazing date he'll ever have as a friendly outing, his father drew him closer to his chest. Whispering how it wasn't his fault. Erica was just sick but, it wasn't his fault. The damage was done though.

And it was done again at the look of betrayal on Erica's face.

When he saw Erica again after the bite, Stiles was aroused at first, and then pissed. People were finally looking at Erica but it wasn't because she was beautiful or confident or loved Batman. No they were looking at her like she was something to own and to brag about to other guys. People still weren't seeing his Erica. He wonders is she thought the same to when they meet up again for the first time since their first date.

"You have beautiful eyes." Stiles said and Erica smiled.


End file.
